The invention relates generally to a hinge assembly for a vehicle interior trim component.
Many vehicles have a central floor console located between the driver seat and the front passenger seat. In most cases, the floor console extends from below the front dash toward the second row of seating and may include an armrest for the driver and/or front passenger. These floor consoles have been used in vehicles for many years and can vary quite significantly, depending on the type and make of the vehicle. However, a common aspect of many of these floor consoles is the inclusion of a designed storage space.
Certain floor console armrests are configured to rotate about a lateral axis of the vehicle interior to expose a storage compartment underneath the armrest. For example, an occupant may rotate the armrest upwardly to access items within the storage compartment. In certain configurations, a hinge assembly facilitates rotation of the armrest with respect to the floor console while providing resistance to rotation. Certain hinge assemblies include a steel shaft with spring clips disposed about the shaft. Friction between the spring clips and the shaft establishes a desired resistance to armrest rotation. Unfortunately, because the shaft and spring clips are machined from steel, such hinge assemblies are expensive to manufacture. In addition, the steel elements may increase vehicle weight, thereby reducing fuel efficiency. Furthermore, adjusting the hinge assembly to achieve a desired level of resistance may be a complex and time-consuming process, thereby further increasing manufacturing costs.